Lily and James
by RoxyChick02
Summary: It starts with Lily recieving her letter and ends with Lily and James' end...or does it?


Lily and James  
  
James Potter was standing in his balcony and looking around in the rich neighborhood where he lived. James' family was what you would call, perfect. James had a twin sister named Sarah and loving parents. The Potter family was one of the richest families in England, along with the Evans family.  
  
The Evans family contained of 3 girls, Petunia, the oldest who was 14, Lily, the middle one who was 11, and Rose, who was the youngest and was 5 years old. Lily's family got along well too like James' family.  
  
James had untidy, raven black hair which he inherited from his father and crystal blue eyes, which he got from his mother.  
  
Sarah also had black hair, but hers were tidy. She had the exact same eyes as James.  
  
Lily had auburn hair which she inherited from her mom. She had the most beautiful green eyes, which could put emeralds to shame. She inherited these from her aunt, Violet.  
  
Petunia, unlike Lily, had black hair which she got from her dad and she had blue eyes, also inherited by her father. Rose had red hair, like Lily but she had blue eyes like Petunia.  
  
Lily loved Rose to death and vise versa but Petunia always seemed to hate Lily and Rose, which made Lily very said because she loved Petunia too. Mr. and Mrs. Evans loved all their daughters equally. James was Lily's next door neighbor and she hated him. He had always been mean to her and she had been the same to him. Today was Lily's birthday. When she got up, she felt unusually energetic and happy. It was a feeling in her stomach that something wonderful was going to happen today.  
  
Lily got up on the day of her birthday and took a quick shower. She then changed into a khaki mini skirt and a lavender tank top which had "Perfect" written on it in silver glitter.  
  
"Morning mom," Lily called to her mother as soon as she got down.  
  
"Morning honey," Mrs. Evans replied looking at her daughter. "I'm making breakfast right now."  
  
This was the thing about Mrs. Evans. She loved to cook. Even though Mr. Evans had offered to hire servants countless times, Mrs. Evans had refused. She made breakfast at the exact moment Rose came bouncing down in a pair of denim shorts and a sea blue tank top.  
  
"Happy birthday Lily!" she shouted as soon as she saw Lily. Lily thanked her and planted a kiss on her cheek which Rose returned.  
  
"Morning Lily flower and happy birthday!" Mr. Evans said happily as he came down the stairs. Next was Petunia who came down as though today was just an ordinary day like any other. Mr. Evans cleared his throat pointedly and Petunia mumbled, "Happy birthday" monotonously (sp?).  
  
"Lily, why don't I take you shopping for you special day?" Mr. Evans asked.  
  
"Sure daddy! That would be wonderful!" Lily replied as she hugged him.  
  
"Lily dear, why don't I braid your hair after you are done eating?" Mrs. Evans asked eyeing her messy pony-tail.  
  
"Oh mum! It looks fine but okay...if you really want to." Lily always put her hair in a pony-tail. She hated being all pretty prissy like most other girls. Truly, Lily was beautiful but she hid it.  
  
Lily finished her breakfast and had her mum braid her hair. After she was done, she went to the mall with her dad and shopped.  
  
James woke up on this bright, sunny day and took a shower. He changed into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. He went down to breakfast and met his sister on the way.  
  
"Hey bro," she greeted him.  
  
"Hey sis," James replied.  
  
They both went down to breakfast and James asked his mom if they were going anywhere.  
  
"James dear, did you forget that today's Lily's birthday? We are going to her surprise party," Mrs. Potter said.  
  
"What?!? I'm not going to that little l---" James didn't fish his sentence because his dad said a warning "James!"  
  
"You're going James. The Evans politely invited us to wonderful little Lily's party and you are going! Besides, I think that you should socially interact with her more often. Her company would be good for you." Mrs. Potter told him in a final tone.  
  
James snorted but kept quiet and went on with his breakfast. Lily was trying on the new outfits that she had picked when her dad's cell phone rang.  
  
"Honey, we have to hurry up," Mr. Evans said after taking the call.  
  
"Who was it dad?" Lily asked she came out with the right outfits.  
  
"Erm...conference call." Mr. Evans replied nervously.  
  
They purchased the clothes and went outside.  
  
"Hey Lily, you wanna get a makeover?" her dad asked hopefully.  
  
"Dad! No! I hate pretty, girly stuff!" Lily whined.  
  
"Okay, okay" Mr. Evans said disappointed. "Well, best get going then." SO they got the shopping bags and headed home.  
  
As soon as Lily opened the door--  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
Lily stopped dead in astonishment. "Mum! Dad! Thank you! So that's why you said I couldn't have a party!" Lily exclaimed as she hugged her parents.  
  
The guests weren't that much, and Lily was happy because she only wanted her best friends to come. The only people there were Faye Bradford, Ana Montgomery, Sarah Potter, James Potter, Mr. Potter, and Mrs. Potter and of course, Lily's family.  
  
Lily was so happy that words couldn't explain. She was even being nice to James, which was saying something. After the cake, it was time for presents. Lily got a beautiful necklace with emerald stones in it, from James and Sarah. She thanked them and opened the next present which was from her best friends, Faye and Ana. It was a photo album of all their times together. Lily simply loved it. She hugged them and opened the last one from her whole family. It was a video which included a step-by-step guide on how to dance and sing.  
  
"But that's not all," said Mrs. Evans and she led Lily and everybody else to a room. This room used to be a spare room but Mrs. Evans had transfigured it into a dance room. There was a separate stage for dancing and there was a big-screen TV built-in the wall. There were stage lights so basically it was a mini theatre. Lily gasped and hugged her parents again considering how much she LOVED to sing and dance. Not only that, Lily had a wonderful voice.  
  
"So now you can sing those lovely songs for us," said Mr. Evans winking at his 11 year old daughter.  
  
It was night and Lily was in her bed, sleeping. Suddenly, she woke up by a tapping on her bedroom window. There was an owl outside. Strangely, Lily felt this was what she had been waiting for. She opened the window and let the owl inside. The owl dropped a letter on her bed and rested on the window sill. Lily reluctantly took the letter and opened it without looking at the address. The first line made her laugh so loud that she woke up her parents. The letter said:  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
  
You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"What is it Tiger?" Mr. Evans asked Lily as soon as he entered. Lily showed him the letter and a smile played across his lips and he showed the letter to his wife. She too smiled when she read it.  
  
"That's wonderful dear!" Lily's mom hugged her hard as she exclaimed and a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. A tear of happiness.  
  
"Mom, what are you talking about? This is a joke....right?" Lily asked her mom confused.  
  
"No honey, it's not a joke. Your Aunt Violet is also a witch." Mr. Evans explained.  
  
"So...so it's real? Magic exists!" Lily muttered happily and hugged her parents.  
  
"You'd better go to bed. Tomorrow we'll get your school supplies. Goodnight my little witch" Mrs. Evans murmured and closed the door quietly behind her.  
  
Mrs. Potter found out about Lily being a witch by asking Lily's mom, Iris, about it. Mrs. Evans already knew about Mrs. Potter being a witch because she had met her when Violet was at school. Katherine rang the doorbell of the Evans house and Lily opened it.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Potter" she greeted her.  
  
"Hello Lily," Mrs. Potter replied smiling. "May I talk to your mom?"  
  
"Sure I'll get her," Lily went upstairs and called her mom after inviting Mrs. Potter in.  
  
"Hello Katherine," Mrs. Evans greeted.  
  
"Hello Iris," Katherine responded and hugged her friend.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to come to Diagon Alley with me, James, and Sarah." Katherine asked.  
  
"Sure, me and Lily would love to," Iris replied. Lily gave her mom a timid look but stood politely.  
  
Lily pouted when Mrs. Potter was gone.  
  
"What? Oh come on! You should hang out with them more often; after all, you are going to be seeing a lot of them!" Iris reasoned.  
  
"But Mu-um! I HATE James!"  
  
"Your going young lady so better get ready,"  
  
"Fine Mum!" Lily ran upstairs and quickly changed into a pair of black shorts and an emerald tank top. She put her hair in a tight pony tail.  
  
"Ready mum, lets got!" Lily called to her mom as soon as she got down. Both Lily and Mrs. Evans set towards the Potter driveway where James, Sarah, and Mrs. Potter were already waiting.  
  
"Oh good, you're here, lets go"  
  
So they set off towards Diagon Alley. 


End file.
